


XV MD Shingeki no Kyojin

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quince Micro-drabbles o "Tabla de frases" de la comunidad "Fandom Insano" de LiveJournal. El personaje central es Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XV MD Shingeki no Kyojin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo de Isayama Hajime.
> 
>  **Beta** : Kirsche (y esperando el visto bueno de Neko uke chan). Cualquier error que encuentren es responsabilidad mía.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Hay de todo (hetero, gen, bl, gl, spoilers), pero iré avisando para no sorprender a nadie.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Fecha vieja porque el primero lo escribí en su época, la mayoría son "plots" que me fueron naciendo a medida que leía el manga]**

**001\. Hielo. [Gen]**

Siente frío. Mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, se encoge de hombros, rechina los dientes. Hunde la nariz bajo la bufanda y aspira la imperceptible esencia. De esa forma no solo siente su calor, también puede percibir su presencia con otros sentidos. Pese al paso del tiempo, la prenda aún conserva el aroma de él.

[59]

**002\. Secreto. [BL]**

Se quedó en cuclillas a un costado de la tienda esperando a que Eren finalizara con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, con quien demonios lo estuviera haciendo. Durante esos quince minutos de gemidos y jadeos se entretuvo tratando de adivinarlo. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver saliendo de la tienda a Rivaille. Él la miró con indiferencia, luego pestañeó y trató de mantener la calma.

—Dices una sola palabra y todos sabrán que no es Sasha la que esconde tucas en los ladrillos huecos de la muralla.

Alzó las cejas con satisfacción; ser sargento tenía sus ventajas, podía esparcir rumores y nadie dudaría, así fueran mentiras.

—Con todo el respeto que le acabo de perder, señor —se llevó el puño al pecho emulando el saludo habitual—, todos ya saben que es usted.

[134]

**003\. Espejo. [Hetero]**

No podía sostenerle la mirada por demasiado tiempo, su límite era de tres segundos.

Podía verse reflejada en esos ojos; eran como un espejo que le mostraba sus peores defectos, sus mayores temores y sus más recónditas debilidades.

Ambos le tenían terror a la soledad, por eso no podían aferrarse a los afectos; pero ella creía que al menos en algo se diferenciaban: tenía a Eren para recordarle su parte humana.

Y Rivaille la pretendía a ella para lo mismo.

[80]

**004\. Tintero. [Gen]**

_Haría un tintero de su corazón_ , para poder expresar al menos por escrito todo aquello que no puede poner en palabras. Armin le dice que a veces no hace falta, que los sentimientos se sienten y que las acciones los plasman, que las palabras se las lleva el viento y que sus inexpresivos ojos no lo son tanto como ella cree.

Pero para Mikasa no es suficiente… _Haría un tintero de su corazón_ y diría de esa forma todo lo que calla.

[82]

**005\. Nostalgia. [Gen]**

A veces se permite algunas emociones que la entumecen, como la nostalgia. Recuerda aquellos días en los que su mayor preocupación era juntar la cantidad de leña para pasar la noche y cuidar que Eren no se metiera en problemas. Se pregunta si antes era feliz sin saberlo. Se pregunta si en el presente _es_ feliz. Se pregunta, a fin de cuentas, _qué_ es la felicidad para ella.

A veces cree que con tener a Eren vivo es suficiente, pero a veces no le alcanza y necesita más para sentirse ella también viva.

[93]

**006\. Sepia. [Gen]**

Ella prestaba más atención a la expresión encantada de Eren, que a la foto del libro en sí. En ese momento lo supo: no le importaban las montañas que escupían fuego, ni los supuestos ríos de agua salada cuya existencia Armin con tanto empeño defendía, ni tampoco los enormes arenales o los incontables animales que no conocía. Seguiría a Eren hasta los confines de ese enorme mundo conquistado por Titanes.

[70]

**007\. Olvido. [Spoilers]**

Creía que sus emociones no abarcaban más que a dos personas, pero frente a su pregunta retórica se daba cuenta que estaba atada a ellos, amarrada a los momentos compartidos. No había podido cortarles la cabeza cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Esa clase de emociones humanas la hacían débil, le hacían titubear. Debía deshacerse de ellas, olvidar los buenos momentos vividos junto a sus camaradas para poder matarlos cuando se lo merecieran.

[71]

**008\. Travesura. [¿Gen, hetero?]**

—¡Recluta Jaeger! —el grito de Keith Shadis interrumpió la calma de la noche despertando a los demás soldados que contemplaban por las ventanas la escena, debatiéndose entre la gracia y el espanto—¡¿Puede decirme qué demonios hace corriendo desnudo a media noche?!

Eren apenas atinó a ocultar con una de las manos sus partes más pudendas y con la otra a señalar como respuesta la chimenea de la cabaña en donde hondeaba su ropa.

Nota mental: no enfadar nunca más a Mikasa… sus represalias podían ser un poco infantiles.

[89]

**009\. Mordida. [Spoilers]**

Él había tomado la decisión y ahora debía cargar con el peso. Había sido iluso, cobijándose en un fútil alivio, todo por el temor de no saber controlar la situación. ¿Se había lamentado de su elección? Su mayor pecado había sido no creer en sí mismo.

—¿Me has vuelto a salvar, Mikasa? —fue lo primero que preguntó al despertar en la carreta.

No pudo responderle de qué manera y cuánto, Rivaille le había salvado a ambos; a ella, inclusive la cordura.

[81]

**010\. Corsé. [Hetero]**

Detestaba las fiestas de graduación y nombramientos; pero al menos en esa ocasión valía la pena ver a alguien como Mikasa envestida en un corsé. Trató de reprimir la risa que tamaña sorpresa le había arrancado.

—¿Qué? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se sentía insultada por ese gesto—Con tu estatura y ese traje pareces un muñeco de torta y no me estoy riendo en tu cara.

Rivaille frunció el ceño y se guardó el cumplido. Se veía hermosa, pero ahora ni tomándose todo el barril de alcohol como había premeditado pensaba decírselo.

[92]

**011\. Tempestad. [¿Gen, Hetero?]**

Había pocas situaciones que podían crispar los nervios de acero de Mikasa Ackerman, una de ellas era terminar en la tienda del sargento Rivaille a causa de una inesperada tormenta que había barrido con la que compartía con Sasha.

—Si no roncan, podrán conservar sus vidas. —Entendían por qué era el único en dormir solo.

—¡Va Mikasa! —Sasha la había empujado por la espalda, obligándole a dar esos pasos hacia el infierno—. Ymir y Christa están cerca y seguro tendrán lugar para mí.

¿Dónde se metía la brillante mente de Armin y la protección de Eren cuando más los necesitaba? Ah, claro, a varios kilómetros de allí.

[108]

**012\. Lujuria. [Hetero]**

Hay emociones que ella desconoce y ante a la necesidad de quitarse la ropa frente a él comprende que hay muchas que no sabe manejar. Excitación y deseo. Mecerse sobre él es una deliciosa tortura, una adicción.

[37]

**013\. Pies. [Gen]**

Había visto morir a demasiados compañeros, pero no fue hasta que sintió el temblor y los vio a ellos dos siendo pisoteados por ese gigante que comprendió lo sola que había quedado en el mundo.

[35]

**014\. Sangre. [¿Gen, BL?]**

Había sangre… en las paredes, en el suelo, en la ropa de Eren, incluso hasta en las lágrimas de Armin. Rivaille no estaba y no hizo falta preguntar, podía entender que ese amasijo uniforme era lo que quedaba de él.

—Perdí el control —fue lo último que dijo Eren antes de encerrarse en un mutismo desolador.

No había acabado con él cuando pudo hacerlo, cuando _debió_ hacerlo. ¿Las razones? Todos decían que solo las conocía quien ya no podía darlas; sin embargo Mikasa creía entenderlo. Como ella, Rivaille había elegido primero la vida de Eren antes que la propia.

[99]

**015\. Poema. [Hetero]**

—¡Te digo que no! —Tenía un rubor en las mejillas que confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Es tu letra, Eren —intimó.

—Sí, lo escribí yo, pero… —tragó saliva, estaba en una terrible encrucijada.

Tomara la decisión que tomara, su destino sería morir en manos de Rivaille, ya fuera por confesar que él lo había obligado bajo intimidación a escribirle esa carta cursi, o por hacerle creer a una esperanzada Mikasa que esos sentimientos ñoños eran suyos. ¿Por qué no escuchaba más seguido los consejos de Armin?

[84]

**Author's Note:**

> * Tucas se le dice a la colilla o a lo que queda del cigarrillo de marihuana después de fumarlo. Obvio, Rivaille la esconde en la Muralla María XD (chiste malo, lo sé)
> 
> Oh, sí, como notarán me gusta el Rivaille/Eren y el Rivaille/Mikasa (como diría una amiga en otro fandom: hay que prostituir a Rivaille con todo el cast de Shingeki no Kyojin).
> 
> Sobre el último MD, no me lo imagino a Rivaille pidiéndole a Eren algo así, pero tomando en cuenta que él es quien mejor conoce a Mikasa, puede ser verosímil que luego de unas cuantas preguntas, alcohol de por medio, se lo hubiera confesado al verse acorralado, para después amenazarlo de muerte si llegaba a decir algo y, por último, instarle a escribir algo que a ella podría llegar a gustarle. Ya… en mi cabeza tiene forma, en el drabble es muy ooc. Lo sé… pueden condenarme al fuego eterno del infierno por destrozar a los personajes y escribir algo tan soso.
> 
> El 004 está inspirado en el poema de Miguel Hernández (no puedo evitar relacionar "tintero" con "Me sobra el corazón"), no fui muy original porque volví a emplearlo de la misma manera que en la ocasión anterior, pero bueno... es lo que hay.
> 
> Traeré los otros 15 cuando la musa esté menos perra.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
